A Fox In Sheep Clothing
by CrazoPsyhcoGirl
Summary: Haru and Yoh have been best friends when kids. Now, Yoh meets Haru again after 11 years and he's very strong! Except for one problem, they find out Haru's deep and personal secret! Yoh can take it, but what about the other boys? How will they handle this
1. Default Chapter

A Fox In Sheep's Clothing

Author's Notes: I'm not really a Shaman King fan, but this idea was too good to go to waste! Also, I'm going to use the names from the anime and the setting takes place when they are looking for that villageforgot the name Please read!

Chapter 1: A Strong Promise...

****10-Years ago

It was 7:30 in the early morning, but not for two hyper kids who were running a race in the woods. Both were laughing with sweat going down their face and their heart rate beyond their heart rate zone, but they wouldn't stop. One of the boys had brown hair hold up by a headband giving it a nice spike-like look at the end of his hair. The other kid had long black hair and wore a red bandanna. Suddenly, the finish line was in the horizon and the kid with the red bandanna was in the lead, but then the boy with the headband manage to put himself in the lead and crossed the finish line. Then both collapsed onto the ground and took very deep breath.

Kid: (Pant, pant, pant) WOW! You won again! You just to fast, Yoh! o

Yoh: (Pant, pant, pant) Heh, Heh, Heh! It was nothing! You're quite fast for your age, Haru!

Haru: I'm just one younger than you Yoh! But I still try to be tough enough just to be tied with your age!

Yoh: Just don't push yourself to hard okay?

Haru: Okay...

Yoh: Come on. Lets go back all right?

So both Yoh and Haru finally got back up and started heading back home. Of course it would take awhile since they ran so far...Oh well. --

Haru: Yoh?

Yoh: Yes Haru? What is it?

Haru: Do you think I'll be a good shaman someday? I know you will be a good shaman.

Yoh: I think you be a great shaman someday! Don't start doubting yourself Haru.

Haru: If I become a good shaman, will I be able to see you again?

Yoh stop and looked at the little Haru, who was staring at him with little sad eyes. Yoh was about to leave the village to go into training to be a shaman with his grandpa. That means leaving his friend, Haru, behind by himself with no friends.

Yoh: That's it then!

Haru: Huh? 00

Yoh: Lets make a promise Haru!

Haru: A promise?

Yoh: I will become a great shaman and you could become a good shaman too when I'm gone!

Haru; Okay...then what?

Yoh: Then we will meet each other someday again! It might take years, but we will meet each other again! And then will see who's stronger!

Haru: ...Yoh...tears you're so cool! Sniff! It's a promise! I'll try to become stronger! I will find you Yoh when I do become stronger! Sniff!

Yoh: That will be great...you are such a good friend Haru. We will meet again...

Haru: starts crying Sniff! Waah! Sniff

A few days later, Yoh left to train with his grandpa, leaving a 2-year-old friend behind, but full of hope for the future. Haru closed his eyes and said to himself...

Haru: Yoh...I promise to meet you again...and I will be stronger...then I will tell you my secret about myself...I promise...

Now

It's been breezy, but the heat in desert would not be cooled. There were two mountains that gave shade, and between those two was a person. The person was drinking some water from a big bottle that was have empty from his trip. All of a sudden, the person heard noises of people's voices. The person stuck his head from between the mountains and the breeze made his long black hair blow a little, but his black bandanna supported it. The person was...12-year old Haru himself.

Haru: I have finally found you...Yoh...I hope you kept your promise...

Next Chapter: A Surprise Meeting


	2. A Suprise Meeting

**A Fox In Sheep's Clothing**

**Author's Note's: **Hello again! Did u miss me? It took a long time,but I'm back with the next chapter! Like I said this idea is to good to

waste! Now, on to the story!

Chapter 2: A Suprise Meeting...

We last left off somewhere in the dessert when all of a sudden

****:GGGGGGGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! IT'S SO DAMN HOT!

Oh dear...VV :he yells loud: We follow the voice into the middle of the desert only to find

**Trey**: WHY DID WE HAVE TO GET LOST IN THIS STUPID DESERT?

**Len: **Well screaming certainly isn't gonna help us you stupid idiot...

**Trey: **SHUT UP! I CAN SCREAM AS MUCH AS I WANT! I'M NOT USED TO THIS WEATHER ,DAMMIT!

**Len:** Well get used to it...and stop making are situtation worser,idiot...

**Trey:** STOP CALLING ME A IDIOT!

**Yoh:** :head drops to shoulder: C-Come on guys! W-W-e shouldn't be..:falls to ground: Auggghhh...wasting energy...X.x See? Look at Rio...he's saving energy...:sweatdrop:

**Rio:** :face first in dirt: X.X Zzzzzzz...heat...crazy...dying...Zzzzzz..

Now we see Yoh in the gang...uh...taking a break from the desert journey.:sweatdrop: The heat blazed down on them as they tried to get shade from...a cacatus's shadow :sweatdrop: Yoh was lying down onto the sand floor, looking as though he was about to die...Rio was face first in the sand already looking like a dead person with vultures flying over him...Len lean against a boulder with his face sweaty and red and arms folding across his chest, making sure the vultures don't swoop down onto Rio...And Trey, covered with rivers of sweat, fall back on the ground and sat against a rock...

**Trey: **I hate this! I hate this! We gotta find a more cooler place! If we don't, then were gonna end up as barbecue skeletons!

**Yoh:** Uggghhh...L-Len? H-H-Have you found another spot for us, yet..?

**Len:** Wait...:narrows eyes and looks into the desert: Hmmm...I see two humongous mountains..there might be some shade there...

**YohRioTrey:** :happy face: WHA!

**Trey**: WHY THE HELL ARE WE HERE FOR THEN!

**Yoh:** YES! THERE IS HOPE LEFT!

**Rio:** LET'S GET OUTTA HERE!

All of a sudden,like a miracle, all three guys got up with tears on their faces and started running lightning fast from there spot. Len looked at the guys who miracley recovered, and signed...

**Len:** They are heading the wrong way...oh well, might as well wait for them...

: Two hours later:

We see the guys almost close to the two mountains and the sun was setting. And all the guys, except Len, seemed as though all their liquid from there water was sucked out and they were breathing like a blowfish.

**Trey:** **:panting: L-L-Len ?...WH-WHY D-D-DID-D'NT Y-Y-YOU TELL U-U-S WE-WE WERR HEADING -TH-THE WRONG WAY..?**

**Len:** Because I didn't want to waste my energy chasing after you idiots, because you were so impatient...

**Trey: :POP: WHY Y-Y-YOU!**

**Yoh: :half-alive: C-C-COME O-O-ON, G-G-GUYS! CA-CA-N'T WE GET A-ALONG?**

**Rio: :half-sane: A-A-A-A-ARE W-W-W-WE THERE-YET?**

**Len:** Hey, twits. We are here

Before Len, could finish the guys took spots between the mountains and were

**YohTreyRio:Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz...**

...Passed out cold. Len looked at guys and laugh a bit. He sat down and decided to stay up a bit, but while he sat down he saw a big bag hanging from a mountain's crack. Len quickly got up and looked around grabbing his weapon.

**Len:** :Some one was already here: Hey idiots!

But, before Len could finish a dark figure appeared right behind him. Len turned around only to see the dark figure bringing down a weapon onto Len's face!

Next: Chapter 3: Friend or Foe?


End file.
